Computers and hand-held computer devices have become integral tools used in a wide variety of different applications. Furthermore, the functionality of a computer system or hand-held computer device can be enhanced by coupling these types of stand-alone devices together in order to form a networking environment. Within a networking environment, users may readily exchange files, share information stored on a common database, pool resources, and communicate via electronic mail (e-mail).
It is appreciated that there are different types of conventional networking environments. For example, one type of networking environment is known as a wireless local area network, typically referred to as a WLAN. WLANs enable connection of a computer system or hand-held computer device with a local area network (LAN). Note that the local area network can have multiple wired and/or wirelessly connected computer or hand-held computer devices such that their users have the ability to access the same information and share data. However, there are disadvantages associated with WLANs when communicating with a LAN. For example, a LAN can have a hundred or more computers and/or hand-held computer devices connected to it. As such, if a user desires his/her hand-held computer device connected to the LAN via a WLAN to communicate with a specific computer connected to the LAN that it has not previously communicated with, the typical user can face an arduous and/or time consuming task to identify that computer from the others connected to the LAN.